1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and an assembling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices exhibit an expanded application range by virtue of lightness, thinness, low power consumption, etc. Such an LCD device includes an LCD module and a driving circuit for driving the LCD module.
The LCD module includes an LCD panel having liquid crystal cells arranged in the form of a matrix between two glass substrates, and a backlight assembly for irradiating light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps for irradiating light to the LCD panel, side frames for enclosing opposite ends of the lamps, respectively, lamp holders for supplying an AC voltage to the lamps, and lower frames, to which the lamp holders are fastened by screws. Each lamp includes an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL). In such an EEFL, plasma discharge is generated when discharge voltages, namely, positive and negative AC voltages, are applied to external electrodes arranged at opposite ends of the lamp, respectively, so that light is emitted.
To prevent the lamps from vibrating due to the AC voltages and to prevent the lamp holders from vibrating due to an electromagnetic force generated in the lamps, ribs are protruded from each side frame toward the corresponding lower frame, to fix the lamp holders in a pressed state. Although such ribs are used to reduce noise generation, they may strike the lamp holders due to vibrations when there is a gap between the ribs and the external electrodes. In this case, noise may be rather severer.
In order to solve this problem, pads are interposed between the external electrodes and the ribs to reduce the gap formed between the lamp holders and the ribs. However, the attachment of the pads may cause additional processing time, increased assembly time, and increased cost.